Stuntmania!/Gallery/2
Crusher and Pickle are stuck S1E7 Pickle standing on the mountain alone.png S1E7 Pickle calling for Crusher.png S1E7 Snow shakes under Pickle.png S1E7 Crusher "You're standing on my head".png S1E7 Pickle "Oops".png S1E7 Crusher "I got booted away".png S1E7 Pickle brushes snow off Crusher's tire.png S1E7 Pickle tries to cheer Crusher.png S1E7 Pickle makes a snowman.png S1E7 One of the snowman's pinecone eyes falls off.png S1E7 Pickle makes an igloo.png S1E7 Pickle thinking of something else.png S1E7 Pickle makes a snow angel.png S1E7 Crusher wants to get back to Stuntmania.png S1E7 Crusher "so that I can ride".png S1E7 Crusher stomping the snow.png S1E7 Crusher flops up.png S1E7 Crusher collides with Pickle.png S1E7 Crusher and Pickle rolling into a snowball.png S1E7 Crusher and Pickle roll away.png The bighorns S1E7 Blaze comes to a snowy landscape.png S1E7 Blaze drives through the snow.png S1E7 AJ "Blaze, look!".png|"Blaze, look!" S1E7 Mountain up ahead.png|There's the mountain! S1E7 Cave at the top.png S1E7 Blaze goes up the mountain.png|Baa! S1E7 Blaze "That was a weird sound".png|"Huh. That was a weird sound." S1E7 Bighorn pops out from behind rock.png S1E7 Blaze passes the rock where the bighorn is.png S1E7 Bighorn bumps Blaze.png|Ack! S1E7 Blaze comes to a stop, dizzy.png|That's gotta hurt. S1E7 What was that.png|"Whoa! What was that, Blaze?" S1E7 Something bumped me.png|"I don't know, but something just bumped me right in the bumper!" S1E7 Bighorn appears behind Blaze.png|It’s a bighorn! S1E7 Bighorn bumps Blaze away.png|AGH! S1E7 Other bighorn bumps Blaze.png S1E7 Blaze sliding down the mountain.png|Whoa! S1E7 Blaze stops at the bottom.png S1E7 Blaze "Those bighorns are everywhere!".png|"Gaskets! Those bighorns are everywhere." S1E7 AJ "They do not want us".png|"And they do not want us driving up their mountain." S1E7 Bighorns hiding behind rocks.png S1E7 One bighorn hides.png|"Hey look. That one's going back to his hiding place behind a really big rock.“ S1E7 Other bighorn hides.png|"And so is that guy." "The bighorn trucks are so big, they have to hide behind the biggest rocks." S1E7 Blaze "So to keep away from them...".png|"So to keep away from them..." S1E7 Stay away from the biggest rocks.png|"...We need to stay away from the biggest rocks." S1E7 First group of rocks.png S1E7 Blaze dodges the first bighorn.png|Phew! That was close. S1E7 That was close.png S1E7 Second group of rocks.png S1E7 Blaze dodges the second bighorn.png S1E7 Blaze goes on.png S1E7 Third group of rocks.png S1E7 Blaze dodges the third bighorn.png S1E7 Blaze "Missed me!".png|"Missed me!" S1E7 Last group of rocks.png S1E7 Blaze dodges the last bighorn.png S1E7 Sad bighorn.png S1E7 There's the cave.png S1E7 Blaze "Let's go get him".png S1E7 Blaze enters the cave.png Freeing Darington S1E7 Blaze calls out to Darington.png|Darington! Where are you? S1E7 Blaze finds Darington.png S1E7 Blaze "We're just glad you're okay".png S1E7 AJ "Now let's hurry".png S1E7 Darington "I'm right behind ya".png|I'm right behind ya. S1E7 Darington can't move.png S1E7 Blaze "Why aren't you following us?".png|Darington, why aren't you following us? S1E7 Darington struggles.png S1E7 Blaze "We'd better see what's wrong".png S1E7 Blaze investigates.png S1E7 Darington is frozen in ice.png S1E7 Blaze "You're frozen in ice".png|"Darington, you’re frozen in ice!" S1E7 Darington "This is horrible!".png|"Frozen in ice? This is horrible!" S1E7 We'll get you out.png S1E7 AJ "some way to melt that ice".png S1E7 We need something that can melt ice.png S1E7 AJ has an idea.png S1E7 We can melt the ice.png S1E7 We'll need a hair dryer.png S1E7 Help me transform into a hair dryer.png S1E7 Transformation interface.png S1E7 First part needed.png S1E7 Heating coil materializes.png S1E7 Second part needed.png S1E7 Third part needed.png S1E7 Motor materializes.png S1E7 Fan materializes.png S1E7 Hairdryer transformation complete.png S1E7 Blaze transforming.png S1E7 Hair dryer Blaze.png S1E7 Darington amazed by Blaze's transformation.png S1E7 Blaze about to free Darington.png S1E7 Hairdryer turns on.png S1E7 Blaze starts to melt the ice.png S1E7 Blaze's tires spinning.png S1E7 Hairdryer blowing.png S1E7 Blaze melts more ice.png S1E7 AJ steers.png S1E7 Blaze melting yet more ice.png S1E7 Blaze jumps off a snow ramp.png S1E7 Blaze flips over Darington.png S1E7 Ice almost completely melted.png S1E7 Hairdryer heat melting the ice.png S1E7 Ice turns into water.png S1E7 Blaze flips over Darington again.png S1E7 Hairdryer still blowing.png S1E7 Darington almost free.png S1E7 Darington pulls his tire free of the ice.png S1E7 Darington's other tire freed.png S1E7 Darington is freed.png S1E7 Darington "You did it!".png S1E7 Darington "I'm free!".png S1E7 Blaze turns back to normal.png Escaping the mountain S1E7 Darington thanking Blaze.png|"Thanks, you guys!" S1E7 AJ says you're welcome.png|"You're welcome, Darington." S1E7 Blaze and Darington hear baaing.png|BAA! S1E7 Darington wonders what the sound was.png|"Boy, I wonder who made that sound." S1E7 Blaze "Wasn't me".png|"Wasn't me." S1E7 AJ "Me neither".png|"Me neither." S1E7 Darington "And it wasn't me".png|"Huh, and it wasn't me." S1E7 Darington "It must've been that guy".png|"Sooo...it must've been that guy." S1E7 Biggest bighorn revealed.png|"Lug nuts!! That's the biggest bighorn I've ever seen!!!" S1E7 Giant bighorn giving chase.png S1E7 Darington "Let's get outta here!".png|"Let's get out of here!" S1E7 Blaze and Darington retreat.png|Run away! S1E7 Giant bighorn chases Blaze and Darington.png S1E7 Darington trying to escape the giant bighorn.png S1E7 Blaze trying to escape the giant bighorn.png S1E7 Blaze and Darington jump out of the cave.png S1E7 Giant bighorn crashes.png S1E7 Giant bighorn stuck in the entrance.png S1E7 Blaze and Darington doing tricks.png S1E7 Blaze and Darington doing more tricks.png S1E7 Blaze and Darington find ice chunks.png|This way, fellas. Follow me! S1E7 Darington jumps on an ice chunk.png S1E7 Blaze "Yeah, let's do it!".png|Yeah! Let's do it! S1E7 Blaze jumps on an ice chunk.png S1E7 Blaze and Darington slide down the mountain.png S1E7 Blaze and Darington jump and flip.png S1E7 Blaze and Darington slide more.png S1E7 Blaze doing a snowboarding trick.png S1E7 Blaze finishes sliding.png S1E7 Blaze "What a ride!".png|Phew. What a ride! S1E7 AJ "Where'd Darington go?".png|Yeah, But, where'd Darington go? S1E7 Darington approaches a ramp.png S1E7 Darington jumps and flips.png S1E7 Darington losing control.png S1E7 Darington lands next to Blaze.png S1E7 Blaze and Darington laugh.png S1E7 Blaze "Nice one".png S1E7 Blaze and Darington high tire.png S1E7 AJ "Look up ahead!".png|Guys! Look up ahead. S1E7 Crusher and Pickle spotted.png S1E7 Crusher and Pickle heading back to Stuntmania.png S1E7 Darington "That's my trick!".png|"But Crusher can't ride the super track, that's my trick!" S1E7 Blaze "We've gotta hurry".png S1E7 Blaze "We need a little acceleration".png S1E7 Blaze and Darington rev up.png To return to the Stuntmania! episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 1 episode galleries